


I Thought I Dreamed Her

by tragicallywicked



Series: Jasper & Alice Verses [8]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, During Canon, F/M, Jalice, JaliceWeek20, Jaliceweek, POV Jasper Hale, alice and jasper dance, canon gap filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked
Summary: She didn’t know how to dance, but I taught her how.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Series: Jasper & Alice Verses [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921054
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19
Collections: Jalice Week 2020





	I Thought I Dreamed Her

**Author's Note:**

> It is day 3, lovelies and the plot is canon gap fillers! This is a short one but I absolutely love how cute it turned out. Have fun reading it!

When Alice first rescued me, and I say that with tranquility—I was lost and she found me—we spent two years on our own before joining our family. There wasn’t a single thing Alice asked me that I would not do, but the Cullens turned out to be quite the shock to me. Not the fact we had to join them, per se, because Alice had told me of it a whole year ahead. It was how humanly they existed that surprised me—a lot more than Alice herself, who bounced between civilized and nomadic. Before all that unfolded, though, Alice and I spent those years discovering more of one another. More so, me finding what she fancied, what she didn’t relish—because Alice knew my last twenty-eight years better than I had. But obviously, the things that preceded her transformation and even her birth were things she didn’t know. At least not until I would make my mind to tell her.

“Oh! I didn’t know you danced.” We had been lying on the couch listening to the radio. The year was 1949, the turn of the decade. I had been tapping my fingers just gently on the sofa to the upbeat of the Andrews Sisters jingle. Alice had perceived it, but I saw the vision only occurred when I made my mind to ask if she’d like to dance.

“Even in the middle of the war, it wasn’t all sorrow and strategies.” Although I admittedly didn’t indulge on mundane things that frequently, like the rest often would do, every other time, I’d give in to the steep rapture of everyone around us dancing. Maria wasn’t keen on Southern music, and that was the one I truly enjoyed. Still, if she was willing to dance to any tune back then, I’d oblige.

“I don’t know how to dance.” The upset frown on her face made me immediately stand, hand in hand with her, pulling her up against me.

“I’ll teach you.”

We never stopped dancing after that first time. Throughout the years, we’d learn different choreographies, become bolder with the routines. Once Alice had gotten the grip of the basics, it became easy for us to be inventive around all techniques. She had an ease that told us maybe Alice did some sort of dancing in her past life. But all we really cared for was  _ our _ dances.

I wasn’t surprised when she asked us to practice a routine when we were around the corner of Bella and Edward’s wedding. Alice never had a problem showing off her skills, granted people already thought she was a weird one and she cared little for it, I didn’t see the issue after all. It was always a pleasure for me to dance with my wife.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Something old. Twenties, perhaps.” I raised a brow, knowing how that had always been her favorite style. Back when we began our routines, Alice confessed once to loving how people danced in the roaring twenties. She had been just turned and Jasper could see why the fascination for this brand new world she was discovering. Having some knowledge of the style of the area, I agreed promptly.

“Is that what you’re planning for your dress attire?” I knew my wife too well to be aware she always had things thoroughly planned out in her mind.

“Don’t spoil the surprise, Jazz.”

We practiced the entire month that heralded the wedding: the flips and the turns, the dunks. Like everything with Alice, it was always ecstatic. I was reminded of the times we had spent together dancing the years before. The parties we’d go to as  _ practice— _ when I knew she was attaining her own ways of getting me used around so many humans. Alice always understood how I was easily sharpened on her presence, diverted from all the scents that haunted me. Not even in a billion years, I would have imagined being so lucky to have her.

“Do you think two flips may be too much?” I asked her in one of our last sessions. “We do want people to still be focused on the bride and the groom.”

“Like anyone will be able to, in a room full of vampires.” That little fact was getting all of the family slightly concerned, even with every guest’s vegetarian habits. Even for Carlisle, it had been all together stressful. I had been trying all week to settle down the energies in our house. I, for one, found it amusingly ironic. The uneasiness and anxiety I endured daily being made to frequent high school was what everyone felt now with the upcoming event.

“That is sure going to be an interesting wedding.”

Alice chuckled, her palm spreading across my chest almost immediately as the wave of distress struck me. “Tell me about it.” Instantly I slowed down her regard, emitting a soothing surge. The stern look from Alice that followed made me concerned instead.

“What?”

“No, Jazz, we need to practice.” I realized then she was seeing something I hadn’t yet done but that my actions were about to lead up to. “Focus.”

“I’m sorry?” It was a habit sometimes to apologize ahead of time. From her emotions and her gaze, it wasn’t anything serious, but she seemed distressed. I read it the next instant, with the fluster in her emotion, almost like a palpitating desire. “I didn’t do anything.”

“I know.” It was coming from her, the sudden request, her eyes concentrated on me.

“What then?”

“I just remembered our wedding.” As I recalled well, there was a lot of dancing in our bedroom as well, after the ceremony and the celebrations.

“So you are the one out of focus it seems, ma’am.” The use of that last word made her bit her lower lip, and I followed closely as the urge surfaced more. “How about a break?”

“That’s a good idea, yeah.”


End file.
